Pokémon: Gym Savior
by fractale
Summary: Welcome to Istanbul; a city so big, the city itself holds two pokémon Gym circuit. Join the newest (Non cannon by canon timeline or any other fanbased creation) adventure of Ash Ketchum to defean gym leaders, blasting team rocket yet again and saving the gyms from the corrupted Mirage Institution.
1. Intro

The video starts "Welcome, to the world of Pokémon." A mysterious voice from the video said. "This world is filled with mysterious creatures called Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short. You can find pokémons everywhere;" Four pokéballs fell from seemingly nowhere, and released a Rattata, a Diglett, a Horsea and a Pidgey. "In the wildest forest, in the rockiest part of underground, in the deepest pary of seas, and the depths of the skies." Pokémons retreats into their pokeballs. "And us humans interact with pokémons in different ways. Some of us take their help for our works; sometimes it means transportation of an important document, and sometimes it just means helping to clean a house. Some humans choose the route of Pokémon trainer and travel in the region of your choose to complete the Official Pokémon Leuge Gym Circuit or Contest Challange to become one of the famous trainers, like Champion Cynthia of Celestic town or Champion Lance of Blackthorn City. And some humans, tries to answer the problems of some questions about pokemons."

The owner of voice appears. He has a short and messy black hair, brown eyes. he looked tall and fit from the video. " I am Doctor Sycamore; And no, i dont have a family connection with Proffessor Sycamore of Kalos, my surnames translation is Sycamore. I reseach pokémon-human connection without pokéballs. There is a possiblity that i will become a proffessor when you foreigners come visit the city of Istanbul; a city that is so big it contains 2 different Gym circuit. Now; tell me, are you a boy, or are you a girl?" He waits for a second, then continues to talk. "of course I can't hear your answer, that would be impossible for pre-recorded video. Now please after your plane lands, make the poképass of the pokemons you bring with yourself in pokécenter of the airport. I wosh you have a nice day."

The video ends, and the pilot of the plane starts his announcement in different languages. "Welcome to Istanbul's airspace, you can see the city of Istanbul from the windows. Please wear your seatbelts and hold your companion pokemons for landing."

In that plane, there was a certain human who wanted to become the best like no one ever was. He looked from the window near him with his partner and friend, Pikachu. "We are finally here Pikachu, the City of two circuit, Istanbul" Pikachu looked from the window with an amazed face. His name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.


	2. Intro: Going Full Syncro

**Near 1 and a Half a year ago**

**In the middle of nowhere**

Two guards are protecting a gate into a mountain in the muddle of nowhere. One of them turned towards to his friend. "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why are we here"

"I don't know; that is one of the life's biggest questions." The one who asked the question thought about his question a bit. "I mean why are we standing into gate of a secret lab in the middle of a junge in the middle of a box canyon in the middle of nowhere? No one other than us Team Mirage knows that we are here."

"I don't know pal, I only want to buy my son the 3DS he wants, that' the reason why i am staying quiet and obey the orders they give to us. But if the rumors are true, someone saw something in our Islands base, and probably coming here with a Special forces." A third voice interrupted the two guards. "That Rumors are true." before knocking the two with a sleep powder from a Butterfree. A 18 year old boy, who is the owner of the third voice, came out of the woods and thanked to the Butterfree before calling it back to its pokeball. A group of Special Forces came after him. The group looked into the Steel door and mountain bedrock before them. "I dont think we can break into here, kid. the steel looks too tick to melted or blasted." An officer said. the kid smiled like a demon " That is why I came here, officer." Then, he pulled a ultra ball from his pokeball belt. "Gluttony, break the door." He said while throwing the ball. the ball released a Snorlax which is prepared a Hyper Beam directed to metal door. the beam of destruction connected to the door and broke it from its frame. He and all officers entered the faculty from now broken door. The Police force hit fast and hard, and they captured every scientist and mirage thug in the faculity, and released all the pokemons from the mirage thugs and cages.

In the depths of the Mirage base, stood 3 armor stands. one of them was empty, but two of them held the not so secret project of team Mirage. _Perfect_ He thought before calling other officers. The officers allowed him to take one of the useless looking armors that stood there. _Foolish idiots_ he thought about the polices before using the item ball on the armor. The police didnt know but they gave him a prototype of a dangerous weapon.

**3 months later, The boy's house**

He and his elder brother finished the prototype and prepared it to small field test. He took a pokeball and put it into the armors pokeball spot. If the team mirage scientist did that rigth, the armor will give him wings of a pidgeotto without hurting said pidgeotto. After activating the armor, two wings were created from back of the armor. " Ok, phase one is now completed." the elder brother said. "How are you feeling, little bro?" "Free as a bird." he answered elder brothers question. He wasnt waiting an answer from inside of his head, but someone other than his brother countered the pun "Because you are a bird now, my master." the younger brother jumped because of the unexpected voice. his brother started to worry too. "Who is there?" He didnt wait for an answer for long. The Pidgeotto that is in your taken Full-Syncro armor." _oh..._ was the only thing he could think before telling his brother about this. "Interesting..." he said "It seems like Synchro armors syncronizes the minds of human and pokemon as well."

Both of the syncronized duo became tired after testing limits of armor and pidgeotto inside of the armor. They learned that they could give the other the control of parts of their body during the Full-Synchro, and Pidgeotto could use his pokemon moves like normal. They trained a bit before ending the day.

**6 months later, Istanbul.**

There are rumors everywhere, rumors of eating a softboiled egg from a Blissey can calm down a rampaged Gyarados, rumors of a trainer that lived three years in Mt. Silver, rumors of Steven owning aa house in Sinnoh... But Istanbul has its own rumor. Rumor of a winged trainer which was seen in both sides of the city, challenging all 36 of the gyms in both Gym circuits. Becouse both sides of the city opened a Gym circuit without knowledge of the other, both sides doesnt accept the other set of badges as official. So, the trainer travelled both sides, and gaining all the badges. Its not a rumor, exept for the wings part. Because the Younger brother, who is living in istanbul now, travelled both sides and beat ALL 36 Gyms in one month, and built his own Elite 4 with 2 Gym leader from each sides. Now, The Elite 4 is testing their Gym trainers for Newer gym Leaders.

**3 months later, Istanbul.**

"Are you ready for this, little bro?" The elder brother asked to his younger brother. "Don't worry big bro, i can handle some journalist." The younger brother answered. Elder brother just sighed and told him good luck.

In a square, there was a stage built for the champion's announcement. The square was filled with people, who wanted to hear the announcement in first hand. A boy who is no older than 20 year walk on the stage. He looked at the crowd and calmed himself down. "I thank all of you for coming here." He started to talk. "Yes, I may not be older than a university student, but I can see the problems. Problems like wild pokemons attacking humans. Sometimes the targets are veteran traines but sometimes, their targets are out younger brothers and sisters, and your children; who doesnt have any pokemon to protect themselves. The reason of this problem is unfortunately us humans. Because of someones rant dreams, we built houses everywhere, where wild pokemons should live. Thats thy we built Anti Poké-ball emitters everywhere." A wild Pidgey came and landed on stage. That Pidgey was tamed but not caught before. " When a pokémon trainer wants to capture a pokemon, they use a pokéball." He pulls a pokéball, and opens it to make everyone see its empty ball before closing it. "But now, it wont be enough" He made pidgey touch pokéball's button, which normally captures the pokémon in question. But the pokéball didnt captured it. "As you can see, this pokéball didn't atempt to capture this Pidgey, because the signal emitters emitt disables pokéballs capture system. there are capture freee zones like pokémon centers, and local gyms." He thanked the Pidgey and let it fly after giving it some pokéchomps. "

But this isnt actual reason I am here on this podium." He waited a bit for making people talk to each other and think about the true announcement he wanted to give. "I am here on this podium, Because I announce the first ever Istanbul Pokémon Leuge Tournament." All the spectators became quiet. _perfect _he said to himself. "We divided the Gym circuits into two Halves: Anatolia Circuit and Europe Circuit, which both contains 18 different gyms. A trainer needs at least 8 gym badges from one circuit to enter the tournament, but more gym badges means higher places you will start in the tournament, and you can reach the limit 36 for both circuits, which means you can reach the fifth round of the tournaments. But if you want to reach the limit 36 badges, a hard challange waits you. You can read the news about tournament and gym circuits in our official pokemon lejge website. Thank you for listening to me." He looked the crowd one more time and left the stage.

"That was a good talk, kiddo. can you please give the number of the guy who taught you how to talk like that?" his brother said in backstage. "Ha ha ha." the younger brother laughed. "You know that I can talk like that, but I don't talk in my daily life. No need for that." The two brothers went to the house they stay for nigth.

**6 months later; in the Airport**

The champion of Istanbul, now 20 years and a month old, talking with his PokéPhone in airport. "I know, I am waiting her here in the airport. ... Yeah, I checked all of the Unova rides, her plane will land one hour later. ... Geez; you are such a kid, and I am the youngest champion that is building a FUCKING LEUGE. ... Okay, i promise that one of the first person she will talk after landing will be you. ... I know You are worried, if someone I knew would go to sinnoh, where I was never there before, I would worry too. ... No problem princess, calm yourself down and let me do my thing. ... Ok, bye." He closed his phone. "Oh finally, I thought she would destroy my patience and ears. Ladies and their friendship problems. They are more annoying than Mirage." His Pikachu made some funny faces to make him laugh, and that worked. " Thank you Pikachu, I needed that" He said before continuing to wait. While waiting Airport Announcer announced. "**The plane that comes from Kanto has just landed. Please go to gate 6 to meet Kanto passengers.**" _Kanto _he started to think. _The_ _house of Team Rocket. They are still active and wants to expand. some extra security would be good for the planes that comes from Kanto and Jotho... Maybe after handling wild princesses. _He didnt know that the princess is just the first of the problems rest of the day.


End file.
